


A Birthday?

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were too many things going on for Rey to fully understand; there was someone sitting in front of a cake, there were people singing some strange song to him, and there were lit candles that they had to blow out before they started eating the cake. There were plenty of things at the base that were foreign to Rey, and she was slowly learning about them, but on almost a daily basis, she saw something that needed to be explained to her by someone. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Based on a prompt I got from secretinthewonderland: Rey sees on the base one day someone celebrating a birthday with cake everything. She looks confused and Poe notices and asks her. She tells him she's never had a birthday she doesn't even know what it is. So Poe and BB8 plan one for her completer with a birthday cake Poe tries to make that doesn't turn out so great lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've had this prompt for a while and I figured I throw a quick little one shot in-between all these new Damerey multi-chapter fics I'm starting, so here, have some fluff!

    There were too many things going on for Rey to fully understand; there was someone sitting in front of a cake, there were people singing some strange song to him, and there were lit candles that they had to blow out before they started eating the cake. There were plenty of things at the base that were foreign to Rey, and she was slowly learning about them, but on almost a daily basis, she saw something that needed to be explained to her by someone. 

 

    “What is it this time?” Poe asked as he sat across from Rey in the cafeteria. He’d come to know the confused look on her face and it almost always meant that something needed to be explained. BB-8 rolled up beside Rey, happily chirping up at her to greet her in it’s own little way. 

 

    “What’s going on over there?” Rey asked, pointing out the celebration going on over in the corner of the room. 

 

    “It’s Nick’s birthday.” Poe shrugged before it finally dawned on him why she was asking in the first place. “Have you never had a birthday before?” 

 

    “What’s a birthday?” Rey asked, answering his question. 

 

    “A birthday, you know, when you celebrate the day you were born, turning another year older and all of that. You have cake and sometimes people give you presents, you get to celebrate with your friends.” Poe replied. “You’ve really never had a birthday?” 

 

    “I haven’t had a lot of things.” Rey turned her attention back to her tray that was just filled up with sweets, something Poe had learned Rey had a weakness for after he introduced them to her. “I don’t even know when my birthday is.” 

 

    “Huh.” Poe answered, stealing a treat from Rey’s tray and getting slapped on the hand for doing so, though that didn’t stop him from eating it with a broad grin on his face. 

 

    An idea popped into his head, it wasn’t much, but it was something that he was sure Rey would enjoy. She was three days away from passing her basic combat training courses Leia insisted on putting her through since Poe already had her covered with flying lessons. He didn’t know when her actual birthday was, and he was sure he never would since Rey didn’t seem to know herself, but passing training seemed like a good opportunity to give Rey the birthday she never got, and he was going to need some help from a certain little droid and a former Stormtrooper. 

 

* * *

  
  


    “This...this doesn’t look right, buddy.” Poe sighed. 

 

    He’d gotten permission from the kitchen staff and the General herself to go ahead and use the kitchen to make a cake for Rey today. Finn helped with the actual baking part which resulted in it not tasting half bad, however once Finn left to help the droids put up some decorations for Rey, that’s when things started to go a bit wrong. Decorating a cake seemed easy enough, until Poe actually had to attempt it for the first time. The chocolate frosting was a bit harder to maneuver than he expected resulting in a more than uneven coating across the entire cake, and the attempt at writing  _ Happy Birthday, Rey!  _ turned out to look as if a three year old had written on it. BB-8 beeped happily, an attempt to cheer Poe up and assure him it was alright, but the only thing that kept Poe from tossing the cake was that it was actually edible under all the horrible frosting. 

 

    With a heavy sigh, Poe reached over and grabbed a few candles, sticking them into the cake and hoping for the best. BB-8 chirped again and held out his little lighter to have him ready to light the candles when it was time. 

 

    “Let’s just hope she likes the taste of it better buddy.” Poe groaned. 

 

    “Poe, come on!” Finn poked his head in the kitchen, the lights behind him dimmed out a bit as he heard people shuffling around in the background. “Rey will be here in a few minutes!” 

 

    “Alright, alright.” Poe sighed, picking up the cake, he was really starting to wish he’d paid attention a bit more when his mom was decorating his birthday cakes. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Poe was more than thankful for the dim lights in the room at the moment, no one could see exactly how the cake looked and he hoped they wouldn’t until they were actually eating it. He could see a barely visible C-3PO still trying to adjust one of the decorations while R2-D2 seemed to be scolding him to stop, though it only sparked a small argument that Leia had to end while the doors creaked open. 

 

    “SURPRISE!” Everyone belted out all at once, smiles on their faces, and R2 and BB-8 chirping along happily in their own version of surprise. 

 

    Rey stood frozen in the doorway for a moment, trying to read the banners hung up on the walls and realize why everyone was gathered there in the first place. 

 

    “Happy Birthday?” Rey questioned as she read the banner. “But it’s not my birthday, I don’t know when that is.” 

 

    “Well, from now on today is your birthday.” Finn insisted. “Poe thought this whole thing up, got us all here and organized. He even made you a cake!” Finn proudly proclaimed. 

 

    “No, this thing is only edible because FInn helped out, it’s not that pretty to look at though.” He grimaced, only imagine what would run through Rey’s head as soon as she saw it.

 

    BB-8 rolled over to the cake, taking out his lighter and slowly lighting every one of the candles carefully before rolling away and looking up at Rey. Poe almost cringed as soon as Rey got to the cake, she looked at it for a long moment of silence...and then she smiled. She ran over to Poe and wrapped her arms around him, planting a kiss on his cheek which caused him to blush - especially with everyone watching. 

 

    “Thank you.” Rey whispered to him, a broad grin on her face. 

 

    “You, uh, you still have to make a wish.” Poe tried to gather his thoughts. 

 

    “A wish?” Rey asked confused, slowly untangling herself from Poe. 

 

    “Yeah, you think up a wish and blow out the candles, it’s supposed to come true but only if you don’t tell anyone what you wish for.” Poe explained. 

 

    “Okay.” Rey shrugged and got ready to blow the candles out then and there. 

 

    “Wait!” Poe caught her. “We have to sing to you first.” 

 

    “What for?” Rey asked, but before she could get her answer, Poe started singing, followed by Finn, Leia, C-3PO, and everyone else present; including little R2 and BB-8 humming out the tune to the song. 

 

    Once they wrapped up their song, Poe gave Rey a small nod to go ahead with her wish. She took a minute this time, thinking it all through, before leaning down and blowing out the candles, everyone clapping in celebration. 

 

    “Alright, birthday girl has to cut the cake first.” Poe insisted, BB-8 coming up with the cake knife and holding it out to Rey. 

 

    Rey cut up the cake and served it up to everyone, Finn and Poe getting complimented on their work though Poe was sure Finn deserved all the credit on the taste of the cake - he was solely responsible for making the cake look horrible. Rey took a seat beside him, half her piece of cake devoured already with a smile still plastered on her face. 

 

    “Thank you for everything, especially the cake.” Rey said. 

 

    “Finn made the cake, I just, uh, ruined it with frosting.” Poe admitted with a small shrug. 

 

    “I loved it, exactly as it was, because it was made by you.” Rey gave a warm smile this time, something that made Poe so tempted to lean in and give her a kiss, only to be interrupted by BB-8. “And thank you too BB-8, the candles were lovely.” Rey looked down at the little droid. 

 

    “So, do you think you could get used to these every year?” Poe asked. 

 

    “As long as you keep making the cake, I can.” Rey grinned. “But, now you have to tell me when your birthday is so I can surprise you.” 

  
    “I’d be happy to.” Poe smiled back. 


End file.
